My Love Resides In Tennessee
by pegasus5406
Summary: What if Bella could go back in time and rescue Emmett before he's attack by that bear? Could it be possible? Read my story and find out for yourself. This is a one shot that's in two parts...Emmett/Bella enjoy...rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Resides In Tennessee**

**A Emmett and Bella Story**

**A/N: Special thanks for Tasha or as she better known as KCLutz4475 as my beta...thanks hon.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I stood in front of the full length mirror this morning after showering and dressing to make sure I looked presentable to start my day. I became lost in my thoughts as I stood there reminiscing over all the time that has passed since my birth, starting with the love of my mother and father for the first couple of years of my life only to be torn apart by my mother's death, leaving my father heartbroken and alone to take care of their only child.

My father did the best he could through the years. He was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington and enjoyed his job immensely, but I think most of his love he held for his work was because it kept his mind off my mother that he still missed and I was sure he did until that faithful day that he died.

After I turned eighteen and was in my last year of high school, my father answered a call of a robbery that had taken place at the local liquor store. My father not using his spidy sense that he declared he had on so many occasions during his life, walked into this establishment, surprising said robber who shot first and took names later, killing my father. I was devastated. I was left the house and what money that my father had saved for me to start college the following year.

I had missed a lot of school at first, but I studied hard to make up all I had missed. I was determined to graduate for it was my father's wish and I would die to make his wish come true.

During my last semester of high school, I was just starting to get back on my feet when a family moved into Forks. They were different than most of my classmates and the other students stayed clear of them, watching them from a distance, but would never approach them. I was not one of them.

A couple of days after they started in school one of them approached me and introduced herself to me, she was a pixie of a girl, short slim very pretty as they all were, she wore her black hair short and spiky, she also was a bit hyper, she found it hard to stand still for any length of time.

The guy who was with her seemed to be able to calm her by simply laying his hand on her shoulder, we became friends immediately; her name of course was Alice as she introduced the boy's name next to her as Jasper.

I met her brothers and sister in the lunch room later that day and learned their names as she went down the table where they sat, first being Edward followed by Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Her family was a bit leery of our friendship which at the time I didn't understand, but later would be made aware as to just why they were a little apprehensive.

After a while I became close to her brother Edward and would understand their apprehension, when I found out they were vampires, living as close to humanity as they could and I would find myself irrevocably in love with him, regardless of his vampirism.

I grew close with their family, well that is with the exception of Rosalie, who later would be my protection in my vulnerability against the same family who would try to stop something that they would soon learn, that they had no control over.

You see a lot had happened between the time I meet the Cullen's and eventually became of part of their family.

Back when my father was killed I stayed in the house where I grew up. I used the money he saved to live on while I finished high school; giving up all hopes of college.

My father's best friend Billy Black who lived on the reservation and was chief of the Quileute tribe that wasn't far from Forks, tried to talk me into selling the house and moving in with him and his son Jacob, who was also my best friend.

I refused, not because I wished to live alone, but because Jake had a huge crush on me, he would forever want to kiss me or talk me into going on dates with him. I tried to tell him I didn't feel the same way he did, but it didn't detour him from trying.

I had since learned that all those stories Billy used to tell us as children, weren't just stories after all but were entirely true. Once Jake transformed into a horse sized wolf to protect his tribe from nomad vampires, human drinkers unlike the Cullen's who feed from animals and called themselves vegetarians.

I also learned about the treaty set forth by none other than Jacob's great-grandfather. I had also learned shortly after that, that there were more shape-shifters and was surprised when I learned who they were, one being my best friend Jacob and two of them being friends of Jake's and mine…Embry and Quil.

Billy kept after me to move to the reservation, but I still refused. He knew I was dating one of the Cullen's and tried as hard as he could to get me away from them. I was eighteen, stubborn and did as I pleased.

After a while, I wanted to take Edward's and my relationship to the next level. Edward continually pushed me away, using the excuse that he didn't want to hurt me. I also wanted to become one of them which he also used the excuse of he didn't want to damn my soul to hell.

After a year of arguing with him about this he finally broke and moved him and his family away from me. He told me he didn't love me. He told me that I was nothing more than a distraction to him, and then he left me in the woods to fend for myself. To say I was broken would be an understatement.

I don't know how long I laid there broken. I guess Jake got word of the Cullen's departure and came looking for me. He became worried that I had left with them and called Carlisle. Billy kept his cell phone number encase he need to get in contact with him for treaty reasons. Carlisle was the father figure, he and his mate Esme cared for the coven or family as they wished to be called.

When Jake  
found that I hadn't left with the Cullen's, he informed Sam, the Alpha of the wolves at the time and sent out a search party. It was Sam who found me and took me to Jake's.

With Jake's help and eight months later the Cullen's returned without Edward, they had finally heard from Edward and found out the way he left me and made their way home to beg for forgiveness, which eventually I accepted. The wolves were livid that I would return to the family that left me broken and eventually Jake forgave me as well, telling me I couldn't help who I fell in love with, but still hated the idea of me being so close to that family.

Eventually Edward returned and after a lot of groveling I accepted his apologies. We married after graduation to Jake and the Packs disapproval. It was as you say the last straw that broke the camel's back. Jake cleaned his hands of me. He wouldn't take my calls or speak to me what so ever.

Edward had promised me to turn me if I would marry him first and that's what I did, while on our honeymoon, Edward and I made love for the first time. It was amazing, but he left bruises on my hips from grabbing to hard and that was the end of that. I was heartbroken once again, but something happened with that one time being together, something no one thought possible. I became pregnant with his child, half vampire and half human.

Edward became outrageously afraid for me. He thought the creature growing inside me would kill me, which I guess she did in away. He was hurrying around the house packing and talking to his father who was a doctor at vampire speed, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew it couldn't be good.

While Edward was loading the boat to take us back to Brazil to the airport to get us home, I called Rosalie, I knew she missed her human life and wanted nothing more than to become a mother herself, although she disliked me I knew that she would move heaven and earth to help me keep my child and I was right for she was waiting for us at the airport with the family and went into protection mode.

The family pleaded with her to let them destroy the child and she wouldn't hear of it, she protected me until the day I delivered the child which consequently did killed me, pushing Edward to finally turn me.

Edward hated that he had to turn me, but did it because he couldn't stand the fact of him being in the world without me in it. Jake was there as well, even though he was still mad at me for marrying Edward he too hated the fact that I was going to die and gave Edward permission to turn me after taking over as Alpha of the wolves.

But there came another aspect to all this… once Jake laid eyes on our daughter, he imprinted on her. That sent me off into a rage and it surprised me that Edward was more accepting of it. Edward said that it would give our daughter Reneseme more protection. Which I guess he was right. Reneseme grew at an accelerated rate, just as she did while carrying her, within four months I delivered her and here we were five years later and she was married to Jacob living in one of the cottages on the property.

"Bella," Edward said as he entered our room bringing me out of my daydream. I looked at his reflection in the standup mirror as he walked up behind me. "Yes Edward," I replied.

"We need to talk," he replied sadly. I turned to look at him worried that something was wrong.

"What is it Edward, is everyone alright? Is someone hurt," I asked.

"No…everyone is fine, it's just…I think we need to talk about something, it's important," he replied. "Will you meet me out on the patio?" he asked. I stood there concerned for a few seconds before replying with a nodded.

"Yes, of course, give me a few minutes," I told him as he nodded his answer and left me to finish getting ready for my day.

Edward and I haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, we have been arguing a lot, if truth be known, it has been worrying me, but I figured we would work out in some way as we did all our arguments, but this time was different, there wasn't really any yelling, it was mostly calm more in a tired of dealing with it kind of way.

What really bothered me was I just didn't care anymore whether he was mad at me or not. I looked at myself in the mirror once again before heading out back. I was wearing my tight jeans that hugged my legs and sat low on my hips, I had a blue tank top on with matching button up shirt that I had fastened half way up. I also wore the boots Jasper bought me for Christmas last year that hit me knee high.

Jasper and I spent a lot of time together. I loved to hear him tell stories of his time in the civil war. He explained to me about his uniform and how it fit him snug, not to brag, but because I had seen a picture of him in it that was in one of the books he found on the civil war and I was surprised as he was to see his picture in it.

After bringing it to his attention, he stating he was the youngest Major to have ever taken that rank. Anyway I loved the uniform it made him seem more interesting somehow, it's not that he wasn't interesting now, because he was, but he seemed so handsome in his uniform.

But foremost I admired his boots and Christmas last year I found an almost replica of the boots he wore in the civil war, they weren't regulation, but they were more of a cowboy boot and I found them far more admiral than the old stomping boots they normally wore.

I checked my hair and turned to meet Edward on the patio at his request. I left our room and flew down the stairs and didn't see anyone around. I listened to see if anyone was around, but the only thing I could hear was Edward as he paced the patio out back.

I wondered where everyone was, as I made my way to the back of the house. After walking out the back door, Edward stopped his pacing and came up to me taking my hand in his.

"Come and sit down Bella," he said as he led me to one of the patio chairs, and I took a seat at his request. Edward turned away from me as he stared off into space. I figured he was taking the time to gather his thoughts in what he was going to say before beginning what he had to say to me. When after a few minutes he didn't say anything I confronted him.

"Edward… What is it?" I asked as I looked at him a little worried. He turned back to look at me and sighed. He looked haggard, as he clucked his tongue to the top of his mouth. He looked down towards the ground as he began to speak.

"Bella… do you remember a while back, when we discussed you becoming one of us," he asked. I looked at him confused, wondering what he was getting at. Why was he bringing up something that happened five years ago, I looked around as I thought, trying to remember which time he was talking about?

"Edward, which time are you talking about, we spoke of my transformation into this world many times," I told him, as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about when you became pregnant when I was forced into changing you," he chided.

"Forced! Edward, did you bring me out here to start another argument? Because if you did," I said, as I jumped to my feet to leave. He grabbed me and sat me back down in my seat.

"No, Bella, I didn't bring you out here to argue," he said, as he sighed looked at the table, to the ground and then back to me again.

"I just want to know if you remember what I told you. Before you had the baby," he asked just above a whisper. I thought back to that time and looked back up to Edward.

"You said, that you didn't want to damn my soul, turn me into a monster," I replied. He shook his head.

"That was a lie Bella, I have lied to you a total of twice and you still believe everything I say to you," he said. I looked at him shocked at what he had to say, he was saying this for a reason, but as to why I didn't have a clue as of yet.

"Well when the love of your life tells you something, they usually tend to believe them Edward, I mean, their supposed to trust one another, trust that they won't lie to you," I told him.

"Yes Bella, that's my point. Look…the reason I didn't want to turn you back then was simple…you were my singer, if I turned you; you wouldn't be that to me any longer. Also…I loved being close to you because you were a human, I loved the humanity in you. I've tried so hard to love you Bella, the way you deserve to be loved.

You gave me no choice when you had Reneseme. You and Rose wouldn't let any of us near you to take care of that problem. I felt like if you had my child that I had to stick it out with you, vampire or not. I love you Bella, but I'm not nor have I ever been in love with you," he said as he lowered his head in sorrow.

I was in shock, I sat there with my mouth hanging open and if my heart was alive it would have broken clean in too. I didn't know what to say. I don't know how long I sat there just staring at him. Until I began to get mad…the madder I got the more I wanted to beat Edward to a pulp. I stood up and rolled my hands into fists.

"Why did you marry me then? If you didn't love me, why did you even bother," I questioned. He shook his head.

"I was afraid of losing you, your life force. If we kept on the way we were you would have left me for Jake or someone else," he admitted. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Then I wondered if Alice had seen this and if so why wouldn't she have told me.

"Did Alice know of this," I asked, being a little afraid of his answer. He snapped his head up to look at me.

"No! She saw you becoming one of us, but she didn't see the circumstances behind it, I hid my true feelings from her, she would have told you if she knew," he replied. I huffed shaking my head. He talked as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"You would have killed your own child, just to keep from turning me…You would have kept me with you for the rest of my human life, like a pet…like a play toy, you never would have touched me again, just so you could have your singer, your own part of humanity!" I yelled and if I could cry I would have been shedding human tears. He didn't say anything he just kept looking towards the ground.

"So…What do I do now, now that I'm… what did you call us? Monsters… I guess I'll have to live out eternity alone on top of everything else.

"Bella…you won't be alone, you have the family, Jake and Reneseme," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah…I guess your right Edward…that should be enough for me," I said sarcastically. "And just where will you be while I'm living out eternity with the family…huh," I asked.

"I'll be with the Denali's," he said just above a whisper. I nodded my head knowing what was happening right before my eyes. Tanya…He was going to Tanya.

"How long have you been seeing her Edward," I asked, as he once again jerked his head up to look at me in surprise at my understanding, and then lowered his head knowing he was caught, but still tried to slide by without telling me.

"Bella, there isn't anyone else," he lied.

"See…I saw through that lie Edward. Tanya that's who, you're going to her and don't insult me by trying to deny it," I told him.

"Okay…yes! I've been seeing her…she's my mate Bella, my true mate. I just can't do this anymore, I can't be here pretending to be someone I'm not, okay? I'm sorry Bella. I really didn't mean to hurt you. But I can't live this lie any longer," he told me.

"Edward, if you hadn't lied to me from the beginning, we wouldn't be in this mess. Because you lied you have destroyed everything. Damn you Edward. Are you at least going to say good-bye to your daughter," I asked. He shook his head.

"No…she has Jake now, I don't want to hurt her as well," he said, as I let out a loud laugh.

"Edward…will you ever grow up? You are going to hurt her more by not telling her good-bye, she already feels distant from you and now you're just going to leave without telling her good-bye?" I asked him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am…I've got to go Tanya is waiting on me," he said as he bent down picked up his bag and shot off into the woods. I was hurt, pissed, confused. I looked around the place not knowing what to do. I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could, before everything went black.

I don't know how long I laid there. I wondered how I could have passed out, vampires didn't pass out. I tried to open my eyes with no luck. I thought maybe someone had attacked me and maybe threw me on a bonfire and burnt me to ash, maybe I was dead, I mean… again.

I felt a tingle running all over my body. I could swear I could hear my heart beating again, the warmth coming back to my body. I could feel my lungs fill with air. I felt lighter somehow. I tried to open my eyes again and this time I was able to, everything was blurry at first.

I could feel the sun glaring down on me, as the blurriness cleared, I also got the biggest shock of my life. The largest, blackest, bear I had ever seen was standing over me. I drew in a breath as he roared out the biggest growl I had ever heard.

I let out a scream and I rolled to my side to make a run for it, but I moved at human speed, my heart was beating so fast that I swear I thought it would make an appearance. I knew what I thought, but I didn't have time to figure out what exactly was happening to me.

Just as I seen the bear take a swipe at me I heard a shot ring out and the bear fell backwards. I scurried away like a land crab only to back into someone's legs. I screamed again and fell to the ground.

"Its okay ma'am, he's dead," the deep voice of a man said. I looked up to see who was talking to me to find the most handsome man I had ever seen in all my life. He's eyes were as blue as the sky above, his short hair laid in short blonde curls and as he smiled those dimples made me melt right where I was, he was tall dressed in overalls, as he reached down and pulled me up by my arm. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

After standing and getting a better look at him I saw who I was talking to. I took in a deep breath…wait I can breathe, I put my hand to my chest, my heart was beating, I looked down at my arms, for I was standing in the sun, but there wasn't any sparkling on my skin. What the hell? I thought trying to figure out what was going on. I looked at my savior, as he was still standing there smiling at me.

"Emmett? Is that you," I asked. He looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"Do I know ya ma'am?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm…uhh…I think I'm a little lost, I'm trying to figure out what's going on with me, but I'm afraid my memory is a little vague," I told him as I swooned in dizziness, holding on to Emmett's arm to keep from falling down.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit, ya look a little peaked," he told me as he pulled off his jacket and laid it on the ground and then lowered me down to sit on it. He stooped down and moved the hair from my face and placed it behind my ear as he looked at me. "Maybe I should see to it that ya get to the hospital, yer not looking to good," he said.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, I just need a minute," I told him.

"Hey Em…what' ya got there," a voice called from behind us as Emmett looked back, to see two guys enter the clearing.

"She was about to be attacked by a bear Jack," Emmett said pointing to the bear  
he shot still laying a short distance away.

"I swear Em, you could find a lady in the middle of the ocean without a boat," the other guy said, as both men hardily laughed.

"Shut up Drew, can't ya see she's a needen help," Emmett reprimanded the man he called Drew.

"What's yer name doll?" Drew asked, as Emmett looked at him giving him the look of death. "I mean ma'am," he continued.

"I'm sorry ma'am, Drew has a terrible time with his manners sometimes," Emmett drawled in his country accent. "He's my little brother, the other one is Jack, he's my older brother, I'm stuck right dab in the middle and my name is Emmett…Emmett McCarty," he told me.

I looked at him confused. How was this possible? I have to be here before Emmett was turned, but where was here? I tried to think back to when he told me his story of how he was turned. I had heard so many of the family's stories, it was hard to remember everything, but as it stands right now, this is something I had to remember.

"Isabella Cull…I mean Swan, but I like to be called Bella, just Bella" I told him.

"Well, it's nice ta meet ya' Bella, I like ta be called Bella Cull, Swan," he said with a chuckle. He was the same Emmett I knew and loved, even before he was changed, he still had the same sense of humor.

"It's just Bella Swan," I told him with a smile.

"Well ma'am it's still nice to meet ya' by any name ya go by," he said. "What'cha doing all the way back here in the foot hills of Gatlinburg, Tennessee," he asked.

"Gatlinburg?" I said more in shock than realization, as I slowly started to remember that's where Emmett said he was from, as I stared off once again.

I was trying to remember everything and I'm sure that Emmett and his brothers thought I was confused, but then again, I was.

I was trying to figure out how I became human again and how the hell I got here in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was trying to remember what year it was and then it dawned on me I was alone completely, no money or identification, I had nothing.

"Why, yes ma'am, don't ya' know where ya' are," he asked. I shook my head, not knowing what to do.

"No…I don't know where I am or how I even got here," I told them, as they all looked at one another confused.

"What are we gonna' do with her Jack," Emmett asked his big brother. Jack just shook his head.

"I don't know Em…take her back home, ta' Ma' I guess…she'll know what ta' do," he said. All three men mumbled out an agreement as Emmett picked me up and started carrying me.

"I can walk Emmett," I told him.

"Aww…it's alright ma'am, we'll get there faster ifin' I carry ya'," he said, as they started to jog towards their house. All three men were built like the side of a mountain, huge arms and bodies, like they had been training all their lives.

If nothing else I felt safe being with these countrified men. But the weird part of it was I felt at home in Emmett's arms. I laid my head on his shoulders, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his strong arms held me close against his chest as he ran. I felt as I belonged there somehow.

As we made our way to their home, I thought about what had taken place. I tried to figure out how this came to be…one minute I'm yelling at Edward for being the prick that he is and the next I find myself looking up from the ground into the eyes of a huge bear that's ready to eat me for his afternoon meal.

Not only that, but it's obvious that I'm no longer a vampire. Somehow I've reverted back to clumsy human Bella. Not a good way to find out your human again while staring up at a bear.

Thank god Emmett was there…but not a vampire Emmett, but a very human Emmett. With eyes the color of the clearest, bluest sky I've ever seen, he even had a little tan. I wasn't used to seeing Emmett looking so…well…human or so good. I literately had butterflies in my stomach.

I had wondered if I had somehow gone backwards through time. Was that even possible? What other explanation could there be? I mean, for Emmett to be human it would have to be a time before he was turned.

I was now racking my mind trying to figure out what he had told me. What year was it he was turned? And if I did travel backwards through time how did that explain me getting from Forks, Washington to Gatlinburg, Tennessee? I shook my head to clear it…

I would have to think about this, but right now my head was killing me, I would think about it later. I told myself as I rested against Emmett's chest and relaxed.

It wasn't long before we broke through the trees to another clearing that housed three log cabins. One that was bigger than the other two, which I figured was Emmett's mom and dad's house.

Off in the distance was a beautiful view of a river, it wasn't that far off for I could hear the water rushing as it made its way with the rushing current and I wondered if most of it was a water fall of some sort.

The three men slowed to a fast walk as they climbed a set of stairs onto a large porch where sat a couple of old time wooden rocking chairs, in between the two was an old, wooded, round, side table with a basket of wild flowers sitting at the back of the table.

"Ma," Drew called out as we hit the porch.

"I'm in the kitchen Drew," she yelled back with her country drawl. We entered the house as Emmett carried me into the kitchen through a hallway with a set of stairs that set on one side. There were two other doors that I took as other rooms, probably a living room and maybe den or maybe a dining room.

I couldn't see, because they were covered by old time pocket door that slid between the walls on both sides and met in the middle to hide the other rooms from on looker's eyes.

As we entered the kitchen a woman stood at an old wood cook stove stirring a pot of something that smelled amazing. Which brought back once again that I was human again, as a vampire if I had smelled this it would have turned my stomach, but this was a mouthwatering, savory that automatically made my stomach growl. Emmett looked down at me and chuckled.

"I think she's hungry Ma," he said without even giving her a clue that I was there.

"Who's hungry Em," she said as she turned around.

"Who ya got there Emmett," she said looking at me worried. She laid her wooden spoon down drying her hands on her apron and came over to me.

"Are you alright honey," she asked, as she put her hand on my forehead to check and see if I was running a fever. I knew that was a mother thing to do, because it was what my mom used to do to me when I was little after me telling her I wasn't feeling well.

"She's not sick Ma, we found her out in the woods about ta be eaten by a bear," Drew told her. "Em, here shot it, it was a biggin' Ma. Tant seen one near as big since Pa killed that one on the mountain last year," he continued.

"Biggin' hu? Good for you Em, thank God you got there when ya did or she'd been a goner for sure," she told Emmett.

"So why are ya carrin' her fer, if she's not hurt," she asked.

"She was a little shaken' after it was all done, fallin' around and such, I figured it'd take less time if I was ta just carried her here instead of pullin' her along," he said.

"Well put her down son," she said as she pulled out a chair that sat around a huge round wooden kitchen table. Emmett sat me in the chair she pulled out for me. She went to get me a glass of water that she poured from a large pitcher and sat it down in front of me.

"She don't remember much Ma, I mean she remembers her name, but that's about it," Emmett told his mother.

"She knew yer name Em," Drew said with a loud laugh. Emmett's mother looked at him and rolled her eyes, before looking at me. She took a seat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Don't pay them no never mind honey, they need ta learn more manners," she said as she looked between the three of them, as they all groaned, knowing they were being reprimanded. "What's yer name sweetie," She asked softly.

"Isabella Swan ma'am," I told her and she nodded.

"I'm Mabel McCarty dear and I'm guessin' yea've met my rude sons," she said roughly, as they groaned again.

"Yes ma'am," I told her.

"Now…Where are ya from dear," she asked softly again.

"Forks, Washington, but I grew up in Arizona," I told her.

"Okay… well ya remembered that… what are ya havin' problems rememberin'," she asked.

"I don't remember how I got here. I didn't even know where here was until Emmett told me, I just woke up with a bear staring me in the face," I told her.

"Well honey, that right there is enough to frighten the whiskers off a porcupine," she said. "Did ya hit yer head or anythin'," she asked.

"No ma'am, not that I'm aware of," I told her.

"Maybe we should take ya into town, go see Doc Evans," she said.

"I don't think she's a wanten' ta be takin' in ta town to the doctor Ma," Jack said. She looked at him with a furrowed brow and then back to me.

"Are ya in trouble girl," she asked softly.

"No!" I said, as I jumped up from the chair. I moved so fast that my head began to swim and I fell against Emmett who wrapped his strong arms around me to steady my footing. "I'm sorry, no… I'm not in trouble; I just don't know what's going on with me right now. Look, I appreciate all you've done for me," I told them as I turned and looked at Emmett.

"Em, thank you for saving my life, I've caused enough trouble for your family, so I'll just be on my way now," I told them, as I began to walk out of the house. I heard Emmett's mother tell him to stop me. I heard his feet lightly shuffle through the house as I got as far as the front porch.

"Bella… wait," he yelled, as he caught up to me grabbing my arm and spinning me around to stop me from leaving.

"Em, just let me go," I pleaded feeling a little lost.

"Where will ya go Bella? You have no money, no idea where ya are, how ya are, or even how ya got here, you need our help. Just stay and let us help you," he begged. I looked deep into his beautiful eyes knowing he was right, but how would I explain what I remembered or what I was before I came here.

What would I say when the doctor asked, what was the last thing I remembered. I sure as hell couldn't tell them that my vampire husband left me and I passed out and woke up here as a human some years in the past, but what choice did I have? He was right.

I had no money and no way to get any. I knew that Emmett was turned sometime in the 1930's… Hell, I didn't even know what year it was, I need time to think, to remember what he had told me about his change, I knew he was killed by a bear and I was sure he told me the year it happened, I even remember that it was sometime in the fall, but with everything that was going through my human mind it was a complete blur.

After being a vampire with the mind range of ten humans all at one time, it was hard to distinguish and separate my thoughts being a human. I laid my head against Emmett's chest and let out a long sigh as he held me close to him.

"Come on Bells, let's get ya somethin' ta eat and then I'll show ya where you can get some rest," he told me. I nodded in defeat, as he pulled me back into the house.

After eating the best stew I've ever eaten in all my life, Emmett took me upstairs to one of the rooms. He showed me where the bathroom was just encase and then laid me down on the softest bed I've ever felt. He chuckled when I moaned in pleasure of feeling its softness. He covered me with a blanket and kissed my check.

"Sleep well, my fallin' Angel," he whispered. The thought of sleeping again after five years was amazing and to actually dream again was very pleasing to me and I think I fell asleep before the actual thought left my mind and before Emmett even left the room.

**xXx**

I woke up to the sun shining through the four paned, window that hung just above the bed. I moved my arms over my eyes when it dawned on me that I wasn't at home, and what had happened the day before.

I moved my arm and looked at it to find I didn't sparkle in the light. I sighed, wondering what had happened to me. In a way I was glad…I thought maybe I was giving a second chance, but I still couldn't comprehend what was happening to me.

I looked around the room to find Emmett lying on the floor with a blanket pulled up to his neck trying to keep warm from the spring's cool night. I couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't have to worry about the weather cold or warm once he was changed, but as I thought that, a twinge of hurt grabbed my now beating heart at the thought of Emmett being anything but human. He was such a sweetheart now, just as he was in the future.

My mind began to think of what had happened, as I made my thoughts travel to what Emmett had told me about his change, it was coming to me, but with a dis-pleasurable reality of my now slow mind, it was coming back to me at a very slow rate.

I remembered him saying he was found by Rosalie after being attacked by a bear. I remember him saying something about it being late summer or early fall. God! What was it? I was sure it would come to me; it was just going to take time with the slowness of my mind. I just hope I figured it out before he was attacked.

* * *

**Part two to follow...let me know what you think...huggs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II of My Love Resides in Tennessee.**

* * *

"Mornin' Angel," Emmett greeted, bringing me from my tethered mind.

"Good morning Em, why are you sleeping on the floor?" I asked.

"Because yer kind of in my bed Angel, but not to fear, I'm glad yer here.

"Oh Emmett, I'm sorry, I could have slept on a pallet, on the floor," I told him.

"No way… I would never let ya sleep on the floor, besides; I'm used to sleepin' on the ground. I'm almost sure ya wouldn't be happy sleepin' on anything other than a nice soft bed," he said.

"I suppose not, but still I don't feel comfortable taking your bed," I told him.

"Now ya hush, little one. For as long as yer here that will be your bed. I could have moved in with one of my brother's, but I chose to stay here ta look after you, so no more frettenin', ya understand?" he demanded. I nodded, feeling a little awkward about the situation.

"Has anythang' come ta ya yet on how ya got here?" he asked. I shook my head in answer to his question.

"No…I'm afraid not, I don't understand it…one minute I'm in Washington and the next I'm here in Tennessee," I told him, as I grabbed my head with the palms of my hands already feeling a headache coming on.

"Don't you fret none, little one, the doc will be here this afternoon ta take a look at ya. We'll figure it out," he said reassuringly.

"I hope so Em," I replied.

"You go on to the bathroom and clean yerself up, Ma brought you up one of her dresses and some under things, I'll meet ya down stairs for breakfast," he said as he kissed me on the forehead and left me to get ready for my day.

I got up and picked up the clothes that Mrs. McCarty laid at the foot of my bed. It was more of a jumper than a dress. It was blue with a pair of pockets on the skirt part of the jumper. She had a white, cotton button up, shirt that I slipped on first and pulled the jumper over it.

The top was more like an apron with straps that went over my shoulders and crossed in the back and buttoned on the waist in the back. It also had a belt that matched the material that was sowed on to the waist and then tied in the back.

Almost like one size fit all kind of outfit. I could tell I was surely out of place wearing this thing.

I tied up my hair up into a high pony tail and then joined the family in the kitchen. I walked in slowly not wanting to interrupt anything. The first one I saw was Emmett. He saw me at the same time and gave me a huge smile showing his dimpled cheeks, that alone gave me reason to pause at just how beautiful he was, as his eyes sparkled happily.

"Ya clean up real good Bella," he said. I could feel the heat from my blush on my cheeks and was sure it ran down my neck and disappeared under my clothes which caused all three of the McCarty boys to howl out a huge laugh.

"Now all three of ya boys stop that right now, stop embarrassing the young woman and start makin' her feel more at home or you'll run her off," their mother reprimanded them.

"Yes ma," the boys said simultaneously. "Bella honey you come over here and sit next ta me and don't pay no never mind ta my boys, they're a good lot more than not, they were brought up with manners, although they aren't showin' much here lately," she said looking at them with a little disappointment.

"The doc will be here this afternoon. I'll have him take a look at ya before he leaves. Have ya remembered anythang'?" she asked looking at me a little worried.

"No ma'am, just what I told you yesterday," I told her. She nodded as she began to speak.

"Well you try not ta worry yer self much. Yer more than welcome ta stay with us until ya get yer self together. Ya slept a long time yesterday, that has me a little worried, but we'll asked the doc about it when he shows himself this afternoon.

Ya try not to worry, I want ya to think of this place as yer own home for the time bein' ya understand honey?" she asked.

I nodded my answer as she poured me a glass of milk and filled my plate with a healthy portion of bacon, sausage and eggs and homemade biscuits. "Eat up honey, ya need yer strength," she said, as she and the boys dove into their breakfast like it was their last.

After breakfast I offered to help with the dishes and clean up the kitchen. She ran me off telling Emmett to take care of me out on the front porch, to make sure I got enough fresh air.

Emmett led me out on the porch and sat me in one of the rocking chairs, as he sat in the one next to me. He kept looking over at me giving me little smiles, and I swear I saw him blush a few times, which I've never seen come from Emmett in my life.

"Are you okay Emmett?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wish we could figure out what happened ta ya," he said and I nodded.

"I'll be fine Emmett, don't worry yourself about me, I always land on my feet some way or another," I told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure ya will…Maybe we can figure a way to get you back to that town where ya come from, maybe someone there can help ya, not that I want ya ta go, but if it helps ya, I'll do what I can, but Um…I hope it's not for a while, cause I don't want ya ta leave too soon," he said with that same blush.

"Aww, Em, that's so sweet…thank you. But Emmett, I can't go back there," I told him. Knowing that there's no one back there that would know me, or at least at the age I was now. Maybe Ephraim Black, Jake's granddad might be able to help.

If this was the 1930's, I remember Jake telling me his granddad was a wolf during that time, but I really didn't want to go to the wolves for help without explaining everything I was going through or tell them what I used to be. I really didn't think they would understand.

"Why can't ya go back ta yer hometown Bells?" he asked. I looked over at him, not knowing how to answer him.

"Emmett, I'm not sure how to answer that right now, I promise to tell you sometime, but for now I just can't tell you and I swear I'm not in any trouble with the law or anything, it's just really hard to explain right now," I told him.

He looked at me with a worried look, but didn't make me explain, after a few seconds he nodded with the promise that I would tell him someday.

"Without sounding to stupid Em, can you tell me what year it is?" I asked, hoping he doesn't think I'm too out there.

"Damn woman! Are ya tellin' me ya don't know what year it is?" he asked surprised.

"Well I know that it's sometime in the 1930's," I told him. He raised his eyebrows at me as he nodded.

"1935, he confirmed for me before he gave me a worried look. "Bells are ya sure yer alright, because I'm really startin' to worry about ya, I mean sometimes you seem fine, then others ya seem lost. I'm just havin' a hard time figurin' out how ya can remember somethang's and not others," he said.

"Em, I promise I'm fine, I'm just a little confused on some things is all," I told him. He stared at me with the same worried eyes.

"Oh speakin' of dates, Jack's getting hitched in September, he's marryin' his high school sweetheart and well…I was kinda' wonderin' I mean, if yer not gone or have nothin' else ta do…would you go with me as my date ta his weddin'?" he fumbled around asking me out. I chuckled at how embarrassed he was about asking me.

"I'd love to go with you to your brother's wedding Emmett," I told him as his smile grew wide across his face. He jumped to his feet and let out a holler loud and long.

"YeeHaww!" he yelled, as his brother came out to see what the commotion was about.

"Whatcha' goin' on about Em?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face as he watched his brother dance around the porch.

"Bella's agreed ta go with me, ta yer weddin' brother," he said, as he grabbed me, pulling me to his chest in a bear hug swinging me around the porch.

"Can't breathe Emmett," I tried to get out. As he apologized and let me go. Jack shook his head wearing the same grin Emmett wore.

"That's great Em," he said, as he walked back into the house still shaking his head snickering.

"I can't wait Bells, it's gonna be an outside weddin' in that clearin' where we found ya in as a matter of fact…it's gonna be so great, especially since yer goin' ta be there with me," he said happily.

But as soon as he mentioned it was in that clearing, my beating heart began to beat faster. Was that how Em dies? How am I going to keep him from getting killed, especially since it will be his brother's wedding; I can't keep him away from his brother's wedding.

Damn what am I going to do? I know Emmett said nothing about it being his brother's wedding when he was attacked, but what if it was? I wished I could remember what date he said it was or asked him how he remembered the exact date, because I know he told me the exact date…what was it? Damn it, 'work brain'! I screamed to myself.

"Em, what date are they getting married?" I asked. He looked at me before answering.

"Um…the twenty-fifth I think, Hey Jack!" he called out, as his brother stuck his head out the front door once again. "What date are you and Lily getting married?" he asked him.

"The twenty-fifth Em, you know it would have been Pa's fiftieth birthday," he said as he shook his head once again and moved back into the house.

"Oh…Yeah…I forgot, I think I'm losin' my mind too Bells," he said as he chuckled.

"They're going to get married on your father's birthday?" I asked and he nodded.

"They thought it would be a great tribute ta him after he had gotten himself killed by that bear and all," he said. Emmett and I sat and talked until the doctor finally arrived we followed him into the house as he did what he came to do in the first place and that was to check on Emmett's mom.

It seems she had a bout with pneumonia a while back and he came two or three times a week to make sure her lungs were still clear, which they were. After finding out about my mishap, he gave me the once over and told me that my memories would more than likely return on their own and for me not to worry.

Which I wasn't, I knew that a doctor couldn't help what was going on with me, but I couldn't tell them that. I had to rely on my own mind and go from there.

Mrs. McCarty still insisted that I stay with them, even after I took a job at a nearby bakery just up the road a bit. I knew why she didn't want me to leave, but I wasn't sure Emmett knew.

She had noticed how close Em and I was getting and she loved the idea of us being together. It seemed Emmett was the Romeo of the town. He probably had gone out with every girl here around the town and neighboring counties.

Mabel hated this and wanted nothing more than for Emmett to find a nice girl and settle down. She had seen how Emmett and I had hit it off and was working her very best to make sure we found out that we belonged together.

And she was right, Emmett and I did spend a lot of time together, we talked about everything, we laughed and he was always hugging me or kissing the top of my head. I found myself falling for this human Emmett.

Who knows we probably would have got together as vampires if he hadn't been with Rosalie and I hadn't gotten with Edward…we were close as could be as friends in my time, who knows what would have happened if we weren't mated at the time.

It seemed I couldn't stay away from Emmett or him me, when one of us got out of the others eye sight we would found ourselves looking for one another. One day we took a walk down on the beach.

We had taken off our shoes and walked along the sandy beach hand in hand. Emmett leaned down and rolled the cuffs of his jeans up past his calves as he led me to the edge of the water as we splashed around in the surf. I wore a yellow sun dress I had bought myself after my first pay check.

I was tired of wearing the old lady dresses that I had to wear due to me showing up with no clothes, having to wear Emmett's mom's clothing. I was offered some of Jack's girlfriend's clothes, but although they were more fashionable, they hung on me like an old nap sack. I'm not saying she was fat by no means she was just built different than me and much bigger boned in most places.

Lily was a sweet girl and I'm sure Jack could do a hell of a lot worse. It seemed that Mabel like her a lot and was happy that her eldest son was soon to be married.

But as I was saying, Emmett and I were splashing around in the surf having fun when he pulled me too him tight against his chest. He was breathing hard as I was, he looked down at me and smiled that Emmett smile, dimple and all, letting his eyes roam from my eyes to my lips. He took a deep breath and leaned down and placed his soft, sweet, lips on mine.

The minute his lips touched mine, I was lost in this man. I pulled my hands up and over his shoulders and around his neck, grabbing a hand full of his hair and pushed my lips tighter against his. The feeling caused us both to moan out in desire for one another.

The kiss became more passionate as we finally broke for some much needed air. Emmett lips found my jaw and worked his way to my neck and then to just below my ear.

"I'm fallin' heavy for you honey," he said as his lips found mine again. His arms that were already wrapped around my waist lifted me off the ground as I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me there as he kissed me.

"Emmett, I think I'm falling hard for you too," I told him as his smile widened and swung me around in happiness.

"I love ya Bells! Say you'll be my girl, mine and only mine?" he asked as I laughed knowing I couldn't tell him no, for I too loved him just as much as he did me. Now the only thing I had to do is to save his life before it was too late and Rosalie comes to take him with her.

Time passed and a small amount of things came back to me, I now knew that the bear attack would happen in September sometime, but the date eluded me. We were already two weeks into September and I was losing my mind trying to figure out what day Emmett would be attacked by the bear.

The wedding was next week and I was scared out of my mind. I did know for a fact that Emmett never mentioned that there was a wedding going on when he was attacked… I thought, as my mind pressed on trying to remember what he had told me.

I also was debating on telling Emmett what I knew, for if the bear did attack during the wedding a lot of people could be hurt. As I laid there debating on what to do Emmett blew his warm breathe into my face, I turned to my side to see him leaning on his hand as his elbow rested on the pillow.

Emmett and I had started sleeping in the same bed, although we still hadn't taken that next step as of yet, but it just felt normal for us to be together wrapped in one another's arms while we slept. He had woken up and was watching me as I was in one of thinking sessions that was happening a lot lately.

"What ya thinkin' so hard about over there?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed and nibbled on my neck.

"Oh, you know a little bit of this and a little bit of that, I told him with a huge grin."

"I've noticed you've been doing a lot of that here lately," he said. "Talk to me honey…have you remember somethin'?" he asked. I turned to look at him wanting to tell him what was going on, but it was so hard…what if he thinks I'm crazy and kick's me out of his house.

I mean I'm working now and I could probably get my own place, but the thought of losing Emmett was unbearable. So I decided to feel him out to see how much I could tell him.

"Emmett."

"Yes, honey."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me looking me in the eyes. I could see he was thinking of what I just asked. He chuckled.

"Ya mean like aliens or ghosts? I know a place that has actual ghosts, me and the guys go up there every now and again and throw rocks at the windows," he said. God he sounds like a kid sometimes, but that's one of the reasons I love him so much. I chuckled.

"No baby, I mean like were-wolves and vampires?" I asked worriedly thinking I'm taking it too far. He furrowed his brows together as he thought.

"I don't know honey, I really never thought much on it before. Why do ya ask? Do you believe in that sort of stuff?" he said. I sighed, knowing I had to say something.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do Em. If I tell you something, will you promise not to think I'm some kind of nut case and hear me out?" I asked.

"Sure honey, I love you, nothin' ya could say would scare me off," he said. I nodded.

"Okay… here goes… Emmett, I was telling you truth when I came here that I didn't know how I got here, but…But…" I stopped trying to come up with the courage to finish what I started.

"Go on honey, I'm listen'," he said as his kissed my forehead.

"Okay…well… I'm not from this time period," I told him. He raised his eye brows again and just looked at me.

"Okay… what time period are ya from?" he asked. Oh god please don't think I'm nuts, please don't think I'm nuts I chanted in my head.

"Um…Well…like I said I don't know how it happened, because I was in my house in Forks, Washington one minute and then I passed out, and when I came too I was here with you and that bear," I told him.

"Yeah, I know that part honey, you said ya didn't know how you got here, but that still don't tell me what time period yer from," he says.

"Okay…Well…Oh please Emmett don't think I'm nuts, because I'm not I swear I'm not," I chanted to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Shhh…honey I won't think yer nuts, just tell me what ya have to tell me. I love you sweetheart," he said kissing me softly on the lips. I sighed once again.

"I'm from the year 2012 Emmett and that's not all," I told him. He looked at me in surprise and looked away for a few minutes. I could see the wheels turning in his head and then looked back at me and smiled.

"Okay, are ya sure about this? Ya said you passed out, maybe you hit yer head and ya only think that yer from the future," he said. I sighed and agitatedly pushed away from him and got out of the bed.

"Never mind Emmett, I should have known you wouldn't believe me. The only reason I said anything at all is I'm afraid for the wedding to be held out in the clearing in the woods.

I know for a fact that a bear is going to attack again, although I don't know the date, because I can't remember what date you told me from before and it's been driving me nuts. I just don't want anyone to get hurt or maybe killed," I told him as I reached for my clothes and dressed hurriedly.

"Whoa! Whoa, back up a damn minute!" he says as he gets up and comes over and stands in front of me. "What do ya mean ya don't remember the date I told ya back then?" he asked. I finished getting dressed and started down the steps.

"I didn't mean anything Emmett, never mind," I told him, as I stormed out of the house. After a few minutes Emmett caught up to me, grabbing my arm, swinging me around to face him. I pull my arm away from him and back up.

"Tell me whatcha' meant Bella," he said.

"I didn't mean anything," I repeated, as I start to walk towards the beach.

"Bella, wait, talk ta me," he says as he chases after me grabbing me once again. "Come on, I'll show you," he says as he starts to drag me off towards the forest.

"Where are we going Emmett," I asked, as he drags me further into the woods.

"We're going ta the clearing, I'll show ya there's nothing ta worry about," he says, when he says that I stop as he tries to pull me further.

"NO! Emmett, No please! I don't know the date when the bear attacks, it could be today, please Emmett stop, please," I beg, as I dig my feet into the ground, trying to stop him from going where emanate danger could be.

I cried, screaming for him to stop. "Emmett, it will kill you and they'll take you away from me…please, please don't go there," I scream with fear as flowed down my face. He stops seeing how frightened I was. His face turned to pure sorrow, as he pulls me to his chest, and I cry harder than I have in my life.

"I'm sorry honey, shhh…come on lets go talk," he says, as he changes direction and we wind up on the beach. He sat down and pulled me on his lap, as he rocked me until I pull myself together.

"Okay, it's obvious that you believe all yer tellin' me, so no holding back now, tell me everythin'," he says. I pull away from Emmett and explain everything I remember, he freaks a little about the husband part, but understands that's in the future and hasn't happened yet so he feels safe enough about that situation, not counting his supposed to be Rosalie's mate.

For which, he found highly, unlikely, especially, since he met me first. For the rest of what I tell him he seems surprising okay with, well… as much as an adult human can be, after hearing stuff about the supernatural world. He takes everything in stride.

Emmett even tries to talk his brother into moving the wedding to the beach or maybe the front of the house, telling him that it would be easier for everyone to get around with the bathrooms so close and anything they would need at arm's reach.

After his brother asked him what this is all about and why is it so important to move the wedding, Emmett backs off, not wanting to tell him the real reason, knowing his brother would only make fun of him or tell him to get rid of me for putting such foolish ideas into his head. So the wedding will take place in the clearing.

Emmett told me not to worry, he was taking his father's pistol with him and he would hide it in between his belt and pants. I'm still really leery over the idea of having the wedding there and I still can't remember the date of the bear attack, but it doesn't matter anyway, because his brother won't be talked out of having the wedding there in the clearing.

When the day arrives Emmett holds me close before we get up and get ready for the big day. He kisses me passionately telling me everything will be okay. I nod hoping he is right as we get up and ready.

I help his mother in the kitchen loading boxes after boxes of food and paper products as the guys load them onto the truck. Mabel notices I'm a little off today and asks me if I'm okay. I tell her I'm fine, that I just got a lot on my mind.

She seems okay with my answer and continues on with her duties for the wedding. Emmett walks in and puts his arms around me and kisses my forehead like he done since we've decided to be together which makes Mabel smile and ask when we're going to tie the knot bringing on a hail of laughter from Emmett and a rose red blush from me.

The two boys climb in the back with the boxes of stuff for the wedding and Emmett climbs into the driver's seat as his mother and I climb into the front seat and head off for the clearing.

My heart is thumping wildly the closer we get to the place of doom, and I can feel that something is going to happen, but can't say a damn thing without everyone suggesting I belong in an insane asylum.

Once there Emmett looks down at me and gives me a smile pulling me into his chest and kissing the top of my head as he pats the side of his hip, letting me know he's carrying his pistol. I give him a half smile and mouth the words "Be careful, please" He nods kisses me again as Drew yells.

"Come on you two, cut it out we've got a lot to do." Emmett burst out laughing and climbs out of the truck and pulls me with him. I help set everything up as I keep staring out into the woods hoping the killing machine known as a bear isn't out there somewhere waiting to pounce.

After everything is done and the wedding party begins to show up and start taking their seats I walk over to Emmett and wrap my arms around his waist and lean into his chest. He strokes my hair and leans his head down and rests it on top of my head.

"Don't worry honey, it'll be okay," he whispers, as Jack takes his place with the preacher on the wooden platform that the guys built for this occasions with Drew standing next to him as his best man. Instead of sitting down Emmett and I stand in the back against a tree and scan the area to make sure no bear makes an appearance.

A car pulls up as the bride's maids, and the maid of honor climbs out and starts towards the platform, once they have taken their place the door opens again and out steps the Bride. Lily looks amazing in her white gown with lace pearls and ribbons and a crown with a vale draped down to cover her face.

Jack is elated seeing his soon to be wife make her way to him. I start to feel that maybe I was wrong with the date as Lily is half way down the aisle, and my worst dreams become reality, as the biggest black bear makes his appearance.

He's on the other side of the clearing and people jump up to run. Emmett can't get a shot off, because people are running for their lives and Emmett afraid of hitting one of them.

Jack runs to his bride and wraps his arms around her trying to get her out of there when the crowd begins to push them aside. The only thing wrong with this scenario is their pushing them towards the bear.

Fear runs through me like a hot knife cutting through butter. I scream.

"NO!" As the Bear takes a swipe at the bride and groom slicing through their backs like they were paper, with the force it swings them around and the bear swipes again doing the same thing to their chest and stomach.

Emmett finally gets a clear shot at the bear, but the bear starts to swing his mighty claws again. I run between the bear and the couple and push them away as they hit the ground the bear comes across my back. I hear Emmett yell.

"NO!" While at the same time fires the pistol hitting the bear between his eyes and the bear falls dead at our feet. Emmett runs to my side.

"Oh my god, oh my god Bella, Bella!" he cries as he picks me up and cradles me in his arms. At this time I hear Jack moan, and speaks softly to Emmett.

"Em, take her to get help, send Drew back to stay with us until help arrives. The bear is dead we'll be okay until he gets here," he says, as I hear Emmett whimper.

"I can't leave ya guys," he says as he rocks me to his chest.

"Em, she'll die if you don't get her help. Don't argue with me get her out of here!" he whisper yells at Emmett. I can tell he doesn't know what to do, he wants to help me, but he doesn't want to leave his brother and his soon to be wife alone.

"Go!" Jack yells again, as he coughs up more blood. Emmett stands and cradles me up against his chest as my head lay on his shoulders so he won't hurt me by touching my back. He looks down at this brother and turns and runs to the truck.

I hear him yell for Drew to go stay with Jack until the ambulance gets there that he's taking me to the hospital.

That's the last thing I remember before everything goes black.

When I open my eyes it's bright with the florescent lights blaring in the hospital room. I'm lying on my stomach and I can hear beeping going on from the hospital machine gauging my vitals. I try to turn on my side when a tremendous amount of pain stabs at my back and I moan.

"Bella? Honey…oh thank god yer awake," Emmett says as I turn my head to the side and see his beautiful smiling face staring at me.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I ask, as he chuckles.

"Yer the one in the hospital and yer askin' me if I'm okay…silly girl," he says as he reaches over and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Emmett, promise me something," I asked.

"Anythin' honey," he says as he takes my hand and rubs soft circles on the back of my palm.

"Promise not to go into the forest alone," I begged.

"I'm not goin' anywhere without ya honey, I'll be by yer side until they release ya from this place," he says.

"Thank you baby… Is Jack and Lily okay?" I ask. He gets quiet and I strain my neck trying to turn my head see his face.

"Em?" I say trying to get him to answer me.

"I don't know honey," he says.

"What do you mean you don't know, did they make it or not? Emmett please tell me," I whine. I hear Emmett sigh as he begins his story.

"It seems that when Drew went ta stay with Jack and Lily… they were gone. He says that there must ta been another bear, maybe its mate came in after I left and before he got there and carried them off. They looked everywhere for them, but…they just disappeared," he said.

"Oh god Emmett baby, I'm so sorry," I told him. He leaned down and kissed the back of my hand and I know he's crying, because I can feel the tears as they fall on the back of my hand.

I feel so helpless, all I want to do is hold him in my arms and rock him until he feels better, but I'm trapped with the monitors and the numerous stitches I'm sure I have in my back. I squeeze his hand and tell him I love him as he tells me back.

Emmett stayed true to his word as he stayed with me in the hospital until they released me. Even at home he took care of me until I was back on my feet.

Emmett and I talked about what might have happened after he left to take me to the hospital, it was possible that Rosalie showed up, but for that scenario to work that would mean that she had to have someone with her to have taken both Jack and Lily.

Of course back in that time there was only Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie, so it could have been any or all of them I expect. Emmett wanted to go find out, but we didn't know if they were living in Forks yet considering they were here in Tennessee.

I knew they would move their soon, because they were there during Ephraim's days as chief and alpha of the Quileute tribe, I also knew they would be there for the next twenty years before they left only to return in Jacob's days. So we waited.

While we waited Emmett and I married soon after the incident in the clearing, we had a beach wedding and soon after started popping out kids as he called it. We stopped at five, our oldest a son that was named after Emmett grew into a fine young man and married having a child of his own who he name Jack after his long lost uncle. He made his father very proud.

Drew married soon after we did to a girl he had been pining for ages over. She finally gave in to his many pleas to going out with him found they had something in common and married a year after Emmett and me.

We moved into one of the cabins on his families land as did Drew, were one happy little family. Mabel loves her grandchildren and is with them every day. Emmett Junior built his own little cabin on the same land and they are as happy as Emmett and I.

"We've decided to take a trip Emmett and I have. To a little town northwest of here, we fly out in a few hours and after landing we'll take a little drive, we plan on being in Forks, Washington by tomorrow morning.

Emmett has to see for himself if what I say is true. I've told him it could be dangerous, but he won't be turned back. He's decided so we go.

I know they won't understand what has happened especially with me once being married to Edward and once being part of their family, but they are vampires anything is possible right? How else would I know where they live and know that they took Emmett's brother and girlfriend from their own wedding?

As we drove through the little town of Forks, I wondered if anything has changed. With me going back in time and starting a family with Emmett who was supposed to be the one to be taken instead of his brother and his girl.

It was possible that we changed time, did it throw anything out of balance somehow? I don't know, and I'm not sure if I'll ever know for sure.

I gave Emmett direction on where to go, it surprised me that I remember how to get there at all after all these years, but I do. He turns down the long driveway that leads to the Cullen's house.

My heart begins to flutter after all I had gone through during my time here in another life. As we pull up in front of the mansion, the Cullen's line the porch as Emmett steps out of the car.

He sees his brother standing among the vampire family. He has his arms wrapped around the beautiful blonde and Edward has his arms wrapped around Lily's waist. I smile and shake my head realizing what has happened.

"Emmett?" Jack says surprised to see his brother after all these years. "How?" is all he says as they meet in front of the car and look at one another, Jack still as young as he was 19 years ago, as Emmett has begun graying at his temples.

They reach out to one another and give each other a hug and a few slaps on the back. I climb out and join my husband as Jack looks at me and smiles. "Beautiful Bella," he says, as I shake my head.

"She married me bro, we have five kids," he says, as Jack cracks up laughing and hugs me. The Cullen's, stand on the porch with smiles on their faces realizing that we are Jack's family.

"We have much to talk about," Carlisle says, "please won't you come in?" he asked, as Emmett takes my hand and we follow Jack's new family into their home.

We all sat as I explain what happened, they all sat with their mouths hanging open, unbelieving what I had just told them.

Carlisle agrees that there must be something to what I say considering I could only be the one to show them where they live for now. They tell us we got there just in time that they were getting ready to leave within the next week or so.

Which I tell them that I thought maybe it was about time. Jack tells us that Rosalie did indeed find Jack and Lily after the bear attacked. He said that Edward wasn't far off and when she quietly called, she was sure he would hear; which he did and joined her.

Once they laid eyes on Jack and Lily, they both knew that they were their mates and took them back to Carlisle, where he turned them and has since married and has lived happily. I was glad to hear that Edward was happy and living with his true mate. When we were together we only made each other miserable.

We spend the day talking about this and that, mostly 'that' considering Carlisle was very interested in why I went through time and how I went from being a vampire to human doing so. But soon the day ends and Emmett and I took our leave.

We said our good-byes and drove back to Seattle and stayed the night before leaving the next morning for home.

Emmett finally got his closure finding that what I told him was true and the fact he got to see his older brother one last time. Emmett thanked me for telling him my story and that Jack was living even though he was a vampire, he didn't have to live out his remaining days thinking a bear killed and drug off his body, as his dad died.

Emmett and I lived to an old ripe age, we got to see our great-grandchildren being born and got to watch them play in the yard, as he and I rocked in the old rocking chairs that sat on his mother's old porch.

After she passed we buried her next to the grave where the boys put a stone to respect their father burial ground, although he isn't there it still gives them all closure.

We moved into Emmett's mother's old house and let one of the kids take over ours. We all live together as one happily and every once in a while although we can't see him, Jack send a post-card just to let us know he's thinking of us.

** ~The End~ **

* * *

**So what do you think? let me know...bigg huggs**


End file.
